Unapologetic
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: Candice LeRae and Tegan Nox try their hardest to mend their broken friendship with Dakota Kai despite what happened on NXT earlier, but unfortunately, they might be too late


Dakota Kai was irate, granted she shouldn't be, but she was more mad at the fact that fucking LeRae got involved in what should've been a one on one match

But of course, just like before War Games, she would only stick up for herself and Tegan

"Next time, I'll make sure Candice doesn't get involved" Kai thought to herself as she got dressed into her street clothes

"Dakota?" she didn't even bothered to ask who it was, she could recognize the Welsh accent across Full Sail

Kai rolled her eyes as she looked up to see two familiar figures appear in front of her

"The fuck you two want?"

Tegan and Candice looked pathetic as they made their presence known

"We just wanted to let you know that-"

"Fuck off, you both just wanted to gloat about your little win over me tonight, pretty pathetic you had to get Candice to help you win, at least when I went after you, I did it on my own..." Dakota spat, anger and hatred appparent in her features

"But don't get too excited, as soon as I'm out of here I'm asking Regal for a match against you, LeRae"

"Why are you like this, Dakota?" Tegan asked, her face etched in sadness, she hated how she and Dakota were once sisters, now they couldn't even look at each other without wanting to kill each other

"What happened to you? You're not the same girl who I was best friends with, you were like a sister to me, what changed between us?

"Are you bloody serious right now, Tegan!?" Dakota screeched, her anger rising by the minute

"You're not the same Dakota we once knew" Tegan tearfully murmured

"For fuck's sake, spare me the shitty tears Nox, you should've seen this coming along time ago"

Tegan was about to say something, but Candice stopped her

"Let her talk, she's been bottling all this up, let her have her say"

"About time you say something I agree with, Mrs. Candice Wrestling" Dakota said, venom dripping in her words

Dakota then laid her sights on Tegan

"I was fine when I had to take my first loss since returning from injury to make Bianca look good, I didn't even get bothered when I got humiliated by Asuka when she spat that green mist on me, but you know what really fucked me over? What really broke the camel's back? You nor Candice had my back when Rhea chose that stupid Mia Yim over me for War Games in the first place, you didn't even call or text me after the show, no, you guys were too busy celebrating at the local bar to even give a shit about me, how do you think I felt when my two supposed best friends couldn't even manage to say a simple 'sorry' or at least stand up for me?"

Candice and Tegan looked down in shame, Dakota was right, they were too busy celebrating the first ever Women's War Games match that they didn't even check up on Kai or text her to let her know they were sorry for not sticking up for her

"How the hell do you think I felt not having two people who claim are your "best friends" have my back back then? But you know what, I got my payback on you Tegan, and I may have lost against you tonight thanks to Candice, that's fine... I'll slowly get over the both of you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to talk to Regal about, kindly fuck off now" and with those words, Kai grabbed her luggage and forcefully shoved Candice and Tegan out of her way, not once looking back...

Both girls looked down in shame and hurt as they watched their former best friend walk away from years of friendship and sisterhood

"Let's go Candice, it's too late for us to fix this mess"

!

!

Tegan and Candice were making their way to the parking lot when they noticed that Dakota was talking to Shayna Baszler in the lobby of the performance center

"What is Kai doing with Shayna!?" Tegan hissed

"Shh, let's lay low and hear what they gotta say" said Candice as she dragged Tegan down and hid by one of the equipment crates

"Kai, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, but I wanted to talk to Regal for a match against LeRae for next week before I left"

"No worries, you're all set"

Dakota looked at Shayna with wicked excitement

"I watched the match and figured you'd want payback, so I asked Regal to grant you a match with LeRae for next Wednesday"

Kai smiled with glee and hugged Shayna, Shayna returning the embrace

"It's the least I could do, I might be getting the call up to Raw soon, so I wanted to do this for you if I go"

"Thanks Shayna, you're the best"

"I told you that you're with me now, just knowing that you're protected by me, Marina and Jessamyn, no one will put their hands on you outside the ring"

Dakota smiled and gave Shayna a light, chaste kiss on the lips which Shayna then returned in full force, wrapping her arms around Dakota in a loving, yet dominant manner

"You're mine now Kai, don't forget that"

"Wouldn't dream of it, you made me realize that Tegan and Candice were only pretending they cared about me, I'm only sorry it took me so long to see it"

"That's in the past now, let's look to the future" Shayna replied as she took Dakota's hand and walked towards the exit

!

!

Once they were in the clear, Candice and Tegan stepped out of their hiding spots and tried to process what they had just witnessed

"I can't believe this" was all Tegan could say

"As much as this shocks us, we can't stop her from dating Shayna, and it's not like she'll listen to us anyway, she burned her bridges with us"

"So this is it? Just let her go like that?" asked Tegan in disbelief

"We have to, we have no right to judge her choices anymore" Candice replied

"We have no one but ourselves to blame for what Dakota has turned into"

And Tegan hated admitting it, but Candice was right, they created the crass, devious and unapologetic monster Dakota had become in front of their eyes, and they would live the rest of their lives regretting it


End file.
